


You Shine Bright Like A Star

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat has interest in astronomy, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, my astronomy is a little rusty so i hope i am accurrate, pre-reveal ladynoir relationship, stargazing together, they are just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: A night off from akumas allow Chat Noir and Ladybug time to relax and gaze the stars together.





	You Shine Bright Like A Star

**Author's Note:**

> I know its difficult to see stars there, but for the sake of this fic we will ignore just that one bit. /cries

Before as Adrien he never got the opportunity at night for stargazing or sit there soaking in the light of the moon.

Adrien as Chat Noir now could sneak from his room in the middle of the night. Thus his outings caught his interest in astronomy. He'd purchased several books, spent his few free minutes to watch YouTube videos discussing astronomy. Beginners guide.

While it can make him feel small like a spec, astronomy made his jaw drop. He'd begun to ramble to Gorilla and Nino. Ranging from black holes existence, the death and birth of stars. Of course, what he wanted to learn is the constellations. Reading and mapping them in his mind, for him at night to find them. Keeping notes and filed. He's remembered big dipper, easier of the constellations for him to identify. Gemini gave him a tough time, but hey he never was one to back down from a challenge.

Sneaking from the mansion, Chat Noir leaped on top of the l'Arc de Triomphe. He sat down crossing his legs and began peering up. Eyes twinkling like the stars. The night time sky is beautiful and breathtaking but reading into astronomy brought a whole new level of awe.

He quickly found a big dipper. Tonight he'd find Gemini.

Well, there's Perseus.

Collapsing on his back he spread his arms scanning his eyes among the millions of lights glittering.

Submerged in his search Chat Noir hadn't notice Ladybug walking towards him smiling.

The day before she told him she couldn't patrol due to the need to catch up on homework and study. Thankfully she finished early. Grinning Marinette called for Tikki to transform.

Landing her eyes found Chat's form lying on his back. Excitement bubbled in her stomach. Chat Noir stated he was fine for solo patrol, it saddened him but he wouldn't want his her falling behind in school.

She squatted beside him. “Surprise, kitty!”

Chat's eyes widen, glowing with love, and a big dopey smile spreading. He looked at her like she was his moon and stars.

He sprang bringing Ladybug into a hug. “Bugaboo!” He laughed joyfully in her ear.

“I'm happy to see you too.” She returned his hug. “I finished all my homework early so I came out to join you. Is that okay with you?” 

“You free to join me anytime you like. You don't need my permission,” Chat stated earnestly. He lifted her hand to his lips placing a kiss. “Besides I think having you would make this ten times more enjoyable.” He winked.

“Smooth talker,” she said flushing. But knowing he was honest and sincere with his compliments she smiled. “I would love to join you.” Blinking. “What exactly are you doing?”

He had been lying on the roof when she found him.

Maybe taking a nap??

“Ah you see I was finding constellations,” he admitted scratching his neck.

“Constellations??”

“Trying to at least?? There are still a few that are difficult to identify.”

“Wow,” Ladybug breathed. Alya and she tried to once while Alya spent the night, neither found any constellations. They spent the rest of the night making up and pointing constellations of their own.

She tugged on Chat's arm. “Would you point me to some constellations for me?” Ladybug asked excitedly. Her eyes darting between Chat and the stars. “Please?”

Chat opened his mouth then closed it.

“You want to hear me ramble about space??”

“Of course I do! If it's something you're passionate about I want to listen,” she explained resting her head on his shoulders and linking their arms.

Chat kissed Ladybug's hair and turned towards the sky as he began pointing to constellations.

Using his index finger to help guide her line of vision with outlining the shapes of stars. Ladybug sat in silence listening close to Chat's teaching. Her heart squeezing with pure affection for this boy.

“- Super Giant named Mirfak.”

“Super Giant star?”

“The star is reaching its end. It eventually goes supernova, the star collapses or other term blows up when it can no longer support itself. And one of two things happens, the supernova turns into a neutron star or a black hole.” He bounces. “But not all stars turn supergiant.”

Ladybug watched Chat lit up in eagerness when he found another constellation, pulling her close as he drew the lines. His voice was full of excitement. These were the moments Ladybug lived for. 

She snapped from her thoughts when she heard a whisper, “The stars are beautiful.”

“They are,” she agreed. Ladybug started at Chat Noir.

“Yeah? You should see-” He lost his voice when he found himself staring into Ladybug's eyes. Oh. So when she agreed with him.

Chat found himself blushing, covering his face with his hand.

“Kitty,” Ladybug playfully called.  
He refused to make eye contact with, instead of focusing on her feet.

Huffing she leaned so she could view Chat's face. “Are you blushing, Chat?”

“Nope.”

“I think you're lying.”

“The cool must be getting to me. The cold does bother sometimes.”

“You're like a personal space heater.”

“Oh I see now, you don't want me, you just want my warmth, you little bug.” Chat lifted his head pressing his palm against his forehead. Dramatically crying.

“You found out my plan, how will I stay warm this winter! Without my kitty's warmth or his cuddles.” She snapped her finger.

“Cuddles?” Chat paused. His ear twitching. “For the payment of stealing my warmth, you have to cuddle me whenever I want.”

“That's a hefty payment but in exchange for staying warm and receiving cuddles I can pay the price,” she responded tapping a finger on her chin.

He gently squeezed her.

“Are you gonna finish telling me the constellations?” She went back to snuggling against Chat's chest. 

“I think...I just want to stay like this for a while,” he replied. Delighted he got to share an interest with her, currently, he wanted to cuddle and enjoy this moment. No akumas, no Hawkmoth, nobody disturbing them. He wanted his bug cuddles.

“I'm perfectly fine with whatever you want.” Ladybug yawned. The steadying beat of his heart lulling her.

“Okay.” 

“Thank you for sharing with me, Chat Noir, you were so cute,” she commented smiling.

“My laaadyyyyy, stop teasing me,” he whined burying his face in her hair. Chat felt her shake with laughter.

“I'm stating the truth.” Opening one eye to look.

“Well, I think you're cuter. My adorable and amazing bug.”

Silence.

“I still say you're cuter,” she said breaking into a fit of giggles now wide awake. Chat's hands skirting across her stomach and sides.

“I'll just tickle you until you admit you're cuter!” Chat refuted settling Ladybug on the roof easier for tickling access. “Admit defeat.”

“Never!” Ladybug cried in defiance attempting to slide away.

In vain pushing Chat's hands from her stomach. When she pushes or holds one he'd attack with his other hand, continuing tickling her. She tried rolling from him but he sprang after her.

“Give in? Are you the cuter one??” Chat grinned pausing in his attack allowing Ladybug a moment to breathe. 

She crossed her arms and whipped her head to the side.

“Aw, you can't be mad at me, bug.” He poked her arm. 

“Yes, I can watch.” She rolled to her side back facing Chat Noir.

Chuckling Chat laid down beside her placing an arm on her side. “I love you.”

Lifting her head to look over her shoulder Ladybug whispered, “And I love you.”

Head laid back down she snuggled back into Chat.

Chat followed suit resting his head on hers.

“You're my moon and stars.”

A sharp intake of breath and Chat hugged Ladybug tightly.

“You're mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took astronomy in high school and it was so cool, but also made me feel very small with how gigantic this universe is.
> 
> And yes! supergiants are the only stars that go supernova, turning into a neutron or a black hole. i thought about having him discuss super massive black holes but thinking about them terrifies me dkjdsdkj
> 
> anyways, hoped you enjoy!! <3


End file.
